


The Second Night

by TransBoyFanBoy



Series: Those Nights [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression, CGLRE, Cute, Diapers, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Wetting, bottles, ddlb, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBoyFanBoy/pseuds/TransBoyFanBoy
Summary: Daddy guides me to lay down with my head in his lap as he covers me with a blanket. He also tucks my new mint blankie into my arms, along with my tan puppy stuffie."Comfy, my little angel?"-----------------------------------It's Jackson's second full 'little' night with Nathan and he now knows why the saying goes, "First is the worst, second is the best."---------------------------This is literally just fluff. Honestly, I just can't escape it. (not that I would want to).





	The Second Night

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this story on Wattpad, so do not be alarmed if you see it there. I hope you enjoy!

Jackson's POV:

When I got back to my house the next morning, I was surprised to find that no one had even noticed that I had been gone. I was definitely glad that my parents and siblings didn't realize I had just gotten home when I came down for breakfast a few minutes later.

"Morning, dude, how did you sleep?" My older brother, Julian, asked from across the table.

"Really well, actually." For the rest of breakfast, my family rambled on about their plans for the day. They looked to me and asked what I would be doing today, since school was out for the weekend.

"Well, I guess I'll just hang out with a few of my friends or something. I might go see a movie at some point. Oh, and don't be surprised if I text you saying I won't be coming home; I may stay over with a friend of mine." They just nod their heads and finish eating quietly.

After I clean my plate in the sink, I go back up to my room, where I find my oldest brother, Noah, sitting on my bed. He looks up at me and smiles knowingly.

"Little bro, you really need to get better at sneaking out. I heard you leaving from two rooms away. Did you go see Nathan?"

"Yeah, I did. Oh, and don't worry, I'll get better at it soon enough."

I had told him that I was a little a few months after I had gotten comfortable with it myself. He was confused at first, but after I had taken the time to explain exactly what it is and what regressing is to me, he was completely supportive of it. His exact words were, "If it relieves stress and makes you less grumpy, I'm cool with it". I had stuck my tongue out at him sassily afterwards, but he just laughed and hugged me before leaving.

After that day, I was comfortable telling him about the potential caretaker I had met at school. I droned on about him for hours and I am grateful that Noah put up with it for that long. He said he would cover for me with our parents if I ever wanted to go see him, but the need hasn't arisen yet. Knowing that Noah has my back, I plan to go see Nathan again this afternoon.

*******Time skip to noon*******

I sigh as I throw the last of my clothes into my duffel bag. I laid a blanket over my little gear and made sure I had some extra space in the bag. After zipping it up, I headed downstairs, yelling a quick goodbye to my parents before opening the front door. I stepped out and waited on the front porch for a few minutes before a sleek car drove up and parked in front of the house. I jogged to the vehicle and got in, tossing the bag into the backseat.

"You ready to go to the store, little guy?" Nathan's words had me sinking into headspace quickly and I nodded with a slight blush dusting my cheeks.

He drove until we reached a grocery store in the next town over. After parking the car, we got out and started for the door, my hand in his. I followed closely behind him as he walked to the 'health' section. He walked into the incontinence/bed wetting aisle, looking around as I blushed deeply.

"Do you have a brand or type preference?" He asked me, glancing down.

"I-I, uh... I like the look of the Goodnites.." He nodded and picked up a few packages with different designs on them, asking me to point out which I liked best. I could only narrow it down to the blue camo ones, the Iron Man ones, and the ones with guitars on them, so he put a package of each into the cart he had grabbed on the way in. I whined slightly from embarrassment, wanting to get out of the aisle. When we finally did, we moved on to the 'baby & toddler' section, where daddy let me pick out a few toys, bottles, and a pack of extra pacifiers. I also spotted a soft, mint green baby blanket with white arrows all over it. Daddy saw me eyeing it and put it in the cart. After, we went to the self-checkout lanes and paid for our stuff before leaving and driving to his house.

I went to stuff the new items into the remaining space in my duffel bag once we got inside, but daddy stopped me. Instead, he took out everything I had packed and carefully placed them on his bed. He looked at all of the items and told me to pick out an outfit to wear, but I tugged on his sleeve and shook my head. He smiled down at me as I tugged his sleeve again and pointed to the bed, signalling that I wanted him to choose. Once he got the hint, he picked up a large, pastel blue sweatshirt, a pair of short white overalls, and knee high socks to match the sweatshirt. Then, he grabbed the package of camo Goodnites and took one out, helping me to undress and then dressing me in the items he chose. I was sure that my face was red, but he just cooed and grinned, stating that I looked absolutely adorable.

After I chose a few DVDs with toddler shows on them, we were about to walk out of the room. Suddenly, though, I ran back to the bed and opened the new package of pacis that I got and took one out. It was light blue and was decorated with little white stars. I went back to daddy and we moved to the living room, settling in on the couch after sliding one of the disks into the DVD player. As I was watching, I fiddled with the paci in my hand. It was taken from my hands and I looked up to see daddy smiling at me. He brings it to my lips and I open a little, looking away shyly as he gently places the paci in my mouth. I start to relax even more as I suck on it rhythmically. Daddy guides me to lay down with my head in his lap as he covers me with a blanket. He also tucks my new mint blankie into my arms, along with my tan puppy stuffie.

"Comfy, my little angel?" I nod as my attention turns back to the show and I get lost in the colors.

\--------------------------------------------------

A few episodes later, my tummy rumbles and daddy gets up to make dinner. I look at the digital clock across the room and see that it's already seven o'clock. I just smile and turn back to the show.

While dinner is being made, I start feeling a pressure from my bladder and my cheeks flush. Daddy said yesterday that it was okay, but it doesn't mean I'm not embarrassed about it. I decide that it is best to just go now while he's not in here. If I'm lucky, he won't notice that I wet the pull-up and I can sneak off later to change myself. I close my eyes, relax my muscles, and suck harder on my paci, hearing a quiet hissing coming from the Goodnite as it gets warmer. After I finish, my cheeks are bright pink and I feel like crying from the embarrassment of knowing what I'd done. I know that I had decided to do that, but it was still new and different for me. I had never done something like this; not even on my own. I just wanted daddy back in here to comfort me and help me wrap my head around the fact that I actually just used a pull-up, but I was too ashamed to call out for him. So, I just buried my face deeper into my plushie's body and tried to focus on the show again, realizing that I was probably just more emotional because of the younger headspace (I would guess around one, maybe).

Soon, a bowl of macaroni and cheese is put down on the table in front of me and I sit up as daddy plops himself onto the couch next to me. I giggle at him for a second and turn back to the tv. I frown as the show is paused and turn to daddy with a small whine.

"Now, now, it's okay. We can keep watching after you have food in your tummy." He emphasizes his words with a tickle to my belly and I laugh, wiggling around until he stops.

"Dada feed..?"

"You want me to feed you, angel? You must be feeling littler than you did yesterday, huh?"

"Mhm.." The pacifier is taken from me and placed on the table. He picks up my spoon and brings it to my mouth. I open and take the macaroni. While I chew, he takes a bite of his own food. He quickly develops a rhythm and soon I have finished the whole bowl.

He takes our dishes to the sink and I start to squirm uncomfortably. I know I need to get out of this pull-up, but it's scary to ask daddy to help me. He walks back in and notices me wiggling about, his expression soft.

"Baby, what's the matter? Do you need to potty?" I flush again at being caught squirming and shake my head.

"I won't know what you need unless you tell me, little one." I just shake my head again and lay down.

He comes over to me and lifts me up until I'm sitting on his lap. I cringe, feeling the pull-up squish slightly and he pauses for a moment, apparently feeling it too. A soft smile comes onto his face and he looks at me for a second.

"Do you need to be changed, Jacky?" I simply stay silent, burying my face into his shoulder. He reaches down and slips his hand through the leg hole of my overalls, gently sticking a finger into the diaper before quickly pulling it out.

I close my eyes and feel myself get lifted into the air. I sniffle and my lip wobbles as tears gather in my eyes before running down my cheeks. Daddy starts bouncing me a little, murmuring into my ear.

"It's okay, tiny boy. You're alright, daddy isn't upset. There's no need to be embarrassed, it's okay." He walks to his bedroom, still bouncing me, and lays me down on his bed. He grabs another pull-up, wipes, and some powder before taking off the overalls and Goodnite. He quickly cleans me and changes me into another one as I whimper and hide my face in my blankie, still crying from humiliation.

I finally uncover myself as he starts taking off my shirt to change me into pajamas. He just smiles reassuringly at me and starts humming. By the time I have calmed down, I am changed into a onesie I had packed and I no longer have knee high socks on. He just picks me up again and carries me to the kitchen, where he grabs one of the new bottles we had left in there after buying it earlier. He fills it with milk and heats it up, swaying the whole time. He sets it on the counter after it is heated and screws the lid on skillfully, walking back to the bedroom and settling into bed with me in his lap, not before stopping to grab my paci from the table in the living room.

He starts to feed me the bottle while quietly singing a lullaby. My eyes start to droop as I drink, the sound of his singing calming me more. Once I finish the milk, I am on the verge of sleep. I feel daddy slip my paci between my lips again and kiss my forehead.

"I love you, my tiny angel." I hear as I finally let sleep take over.

'I love you too, daddy.'


End file.
